steelshieldstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Legends of Verakia
Legends of Verakia is a game created by flash game developers Zaharia Ionut Andrei and Alexandru Liviu Grigorescu . It was released in January 2013. Game Legends of Verakia is a flash game which can be player in the computer's browser window. The game was inspired by DJStatika's "Warlords: Call to Arms" game. The player choses one of the three rows to send soldiers from, to reach the other side of the screen (from which the enemy sends soldiers). After enough soldiers have reached the right side of the screen, the battle is won, the player is rewarded with gold and a new level is unlocked on the game map. Gold is used to buy new units and abilities for existing units in the game shop , which can be accessed from the game map. There are four playable races, Humans, Demons, Werewolves and Ancients. The storyline describes the conflict betwen the four races, each struggling to conquer the lands of Verakia, which is presumably a continent in a fantasy world. Altough a version of the map, made by Alexandru Liviu Grigorescu, shows that a nearby , bigger continent exists, that version of the game map never made it into the game, leaving Verakia as a mere island, completely surrounded by ocean. It's southern shoreline is controlled by the Human faction, the lands to the west being controlled by the Werewolf faction, while the Demons control the Eastern side, leaving the Deathguards with the northern part, altough the storyline states that they reside only at the centre of Verakia. Originally fully controlled by Humans, who were led by an unknown deity, Verakia was split into four because the deity was punishing all it's unruly subjects by transforming them into mindless slaves, called Deathguards , or Ancients. The deity, fearing that his subjects will riot, called for help from another world, from a Demonlord, thus bringing the Demonic Hordes into Verakia. Peace was established betwen the Humans and Demons soon enough, to the despair of the deity, and the Demons started teaching magic to the Humans, not knowing of a dangerous side-effect: magic transformed the humans into violent creatures, half human half wolves, called Werewolves. In an unfortunate turn of events, the Demonlord killed the humans' deity, reigniting the conflict betwen the Humans and Demons, but this time, all the humans transformed by magic into Werewolves split from the Human Kingdom and sought control of Verakia. Somehow, the Deathguards still survived, but with the death of their leader, they become aggresive against everyone else. At this point, the game starts, leaving the player to chose one of the four factions and conquer verakia with each of them. The goals of the four factions are the same: destroy the other three. Whatever campaign the player choses, the game ends in the same way, with a great final battle, after which something terribly wrong happens, leaving a starting point for a future game. "Verakia: Legends and War" and version 1.5 Legends of Verakia was released on Kongregate, but due to a multitude of bugs and glitches, the developers decided to delete it from the website, but the website didn't allow that, thus it was replaced with a blank image. A week later, a new, improved version was released, but since the name of 'Legends of Verakia' was already used, the game had to get a new name, thus "Verakia: Legends and War". It is the same game, only with less bugs and minor graphical improvements. It averaged a score of 2.36/5 on Kongregate and 2.83 on Newgrounds. A new version of the game , "Legends of Verakia 1.5" was released on 10th February 2013, after SteelShield Studios was created. It's the same game, with more balanced units, major graphical improvements and tweaked difficulty.